


Twitter polls and Hipster Cupcakes - a love story

by Linisen



Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18+on Ice Bingo, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Appreciation Week 2019, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri shakes his head as Victor picks up the tray. “On me,” Yuuri answers with a wink. He can see Victor visibly swallow and Yuuri considers if asking for his phone number would be too much. He’s just about to do that when someone calls from the side.“Victor!”Victor snaps his gaze from Yuuri to the person calling him, another man standing with an already made tray of cherry pie. Yuuri frowns, suddenly realising Victor might be on a date and that he quite shamelessly flirted with him and kissed his cup.“You coming?” the other man asks with a smirk. He doesn’t look annoyed at least, and since Yuuri has no filter and hates himself, he smiles as Victor turns back to him.“Have a good date.”Victor’s eyes widen and then he shakes his head furiously, almost spilling the tea on the tray as he does. ”No, no. We’re just friends. Best friends. I’m single. Very single.”“Oh,” Yuuri says, feeling his cheeks colour now. “Have fun with your friend then, Victor.”“Thank you,” Victor says before he licks his lips nervously. “I’ll see you again?”Or: A coffee shop AU with super smitten customer Vitya and Barista/YouTube celebrity Yuuri





	1. Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I have to focus on the bingo event for the server I can't do Chubby Yuuri Katsuki Appreciation Week  
Sav: Why not both?  
Me:...  
Me: WHY NOT BOTH?
> 
> Hello so I guess I lied? bc instead of a sleeping beauty fic for the next Bingo square you get this YouTuber's Coffee Shop AU that I though out before going to bed two days ago. The story is finished and with my beta so I'll post it as the lovely [ YukisGlasses ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukisGlasses) goes through it. The sleeping beauty fic will be posted when this one is done, so probably within a week. 
> 
> So welcome to my second piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. My goal is to make a fic for all 25 squares in the card and you can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800) and for all for all of the participants at this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/18OI_Bingober_2019). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you. 
> 
> The prompt that inspired this piece was 'YouTube' and spired into this Coffee Shop AU. It was not planned for another few weeks but sometimes inspiration strikes, especially with how much lovely content have been coming out of CYW.

“Holy shit,” Yuuri says as he leans out of his apartment window on the second story floor. He looks down at the line that’s snaking its way all the way around the corner, filled with customers waiting for them to open their doors.

“I knoooow,” Phichit squeals in joy, standing on his toes so he can lean over Yuuri to look at the queue. “I mean the video got a crazy amount of hits, and the Twitter poll was our most voted on ever, but STILL.”

Yuuri’s still feeling a bit shocked about the turn of events, swallowing loudly as he leans back into the apartment above their coffee shop. They bought it two years ago after college, and they’ve been doing all right so far. They make ends meet, have some extra cash to pay off the mortgage on the building and put some away. All in all they’ve done much better than expected from two boys who’ve never done a single formal course in baking or cooking. Then again, Yuuri had the best home education in cooking one could get. Baking found its way into his life when he started college as it quelled his anxiety and feed his sweet tooth. The fact that things turned out this way shouldn’t really be surprising. And yet it is. 

It started with Phichit, being the social media lover that he is, putting up videos of Yuuri cooking and baking on his Instagram. It quickly, to Yuuri’s bafflement, became a hit, and it didn’t take long before followers started asking Yuuri questions through Phichit about recipes. Yuuri had answered, happy to help, and he'd thought things would cool down after that. It didn’t. More questions came in; followers asking to see more of Yuuri cooking. In the span of a few months they had a YouTube channel, with twice a week streams where Yuuri cooked or baked. Phichit handled the chat and made Yuuri feel comfortable by asking the right questions. It had all spiraled from there. 

Yuuri graduated from Wayne State with a degree in business, and Phichit one in New Media. They found themselves jobless and clueless until a listing on the local realtor came up for an old flower shop with a large glass roof patio on the back. With their respective dreams — huge for Phichit, minor for Yuuri— and too little impulse control. Their followers on YouTube and various other social media could follow their process, and after six months of grueling work, the coffee shop was opened for business. After a year they were able to hire two employees, Minami and Ji. Now Yuuri wakes up everyday—at least after a cup of tea and a freshly baked scone— with a smile on his face. 

Two weeks ago they decided to host an event. It started with a Twitter poll where Phichit asked their followers to choose a theme between ‘Nature,’ ‘Love,’ or ‘Sex’. The option of ‘Sex’ won, of course. This set an ecstatic Phichit spiraling out of control in asking about flavour combinations, colors, and pastries the followers found especially arousing. 

The response had been so great that Phichit had gone a bit overboard, and the final Twitter poll asked the question what the shop owners should wear during the event. Yuuri had been a bit wine drunk when he agreed — he always became so slutty when he was drunk — and had giggled happily at the suggestions of ‘overalls’, ‘lace’ or ‘just boxers’. The morning after when the option ‘lace’ won, he was not as pleased. Still, a promise was a promise, so they had set out to the local lingerie shop and bought outfits.

An invite had gone out on their YouTube the next week, showing Yuuri and Phichit in their outfits and the hits had been explosive. Still, Yuuri never thought in his wildest dreams it would create a line as long as this. Considering the theme, they had kept the shop closed the past two days to decorate and bake. It was now packed with sweets in decadent flavours — known aphrodisiacs in the ingredients —  and all of them gorgeously decorated. Yuuri must admit that through the years baking he’s gotten quite good at it, and he’s confident all of the sweets are going to be to the customers enjoyment. The shop has been decorated too. Phichit with the help of Ji and Minami, have really outdone themselves in transforming the otherwise cozy café into something out of a romantic movie.

The clock reads almost seven in the evening, and it’s time to open the shop. Slipped into their outfits, Yuuri must admit they both look good. He’s glad this isn’t a bad anxiety day, or this would never have worked. For once he feels really good about himself and how he looks. They’re wearing matching outfits. Phichit’s in a tight, long sleeved, red lace bodice that disappears into his red leather shorts. Yuuri is in a similar all-black set up. The lace clings to his curvy hips and the bulge of his stomach, the leather shorts tight around his ass and thighs. He turns to look in the mirror one last time, blushing slightly, although it’s barely noticeable under all the makeup Phichit’s put on his face. His black hair is pushed back out of his face, glasses exchanged for contacts. He looks kind of sexy, really. 

“Ready?” his best friend asks with a wiggle of his eyebrow. Yuuri takes a deep breath and centers himself, letting the confidence fill his entire body.

“Ready.”

Two hours after they’ve opened, Yuuri can finally see the end of the line. He’s glad he baked so much because as the end of the queue steps into the shop they’re on the last tray of chocolate sea salt cupcakes and the final velvet cherry layered-cake has been placed in the display. People have been flirting shamelessly with them all night. Despite that no one has caught Yuuri’s interest, it’s made him feel extremely good about his looks, even if he’s wearing less than he usually does to bed. There’s as many notes of phone numbers in the tip jar as there are tips, and several of the customers have come up to the register, batting their eyelashes and complementing both the desserts and the shop owners. Yuuri and Phichit have stayed behind the counter, while Minami and Ji managed the floor. All in all they've handled the chaos much better than expected. Yuuri’s sliding a tray of licorice menages, a pineapple pie, and two cups of strong, black coffee to the latest customer and wishing them a good night when he freezes — eyes locking with gorgeous blue ones.

It’s not just the eyes that are beautiful. The man in front of him looks like a God. Like some sort of angel who’s descended from heaven to grace Yuuri and his baking with his presence. He has high cheekbones, a strong jaw but a delicate nose. His lips are a perfect pink and as they part in a pretty smile Yuuri’s heart flutters. There’s a fringe almost covering his left eye, hair and lashes silver, and he’s the most beautiful man Yuuri’s ever seen. The person in front of him is in a suit and jacket with his tie discarded, hanging over his briefcase. The top two buttons of his white shirt are opened to display just a hint of collarbone. Wow. There’s a pretty,  _ oh so pretty _ , blush coloring his cheekbones, and when Yuuri looks at his eyes he can see them dip down his body before the blush deepens.  _ Oh… _

“Hi,” Yuuri says, the confidence he’s been feeding on growing as he leans forward a little. The gorgeous customer’s eyes snap up to his, and he bites his lip in the most endearing way. Yuuri might be developing a crush faster than he ever has before. ”What are you in the mood for?”

“O-oh,” the man stutters, and Yuuri cocks his head slightly, as if he doesn't know exactly what he just implied. “I- What would you recommend?”

His voice is deep and smooth, and it sends a shiver through Yuuri’s body. The man’s fingers are dancing on the counter, as if he doesn’t know where to place them. His eyes are intent on Yuuri though, not even glancing to the display of cakes and desserts. Cute. Really cute. 

“Is there anything that you don’t like?” Yuuri asks as he moves behind the display to look into it, the customer following him to the side.

“I’m not fond of licorice,” Gorgeous Customer answers, and Yuuri bends down slightly to look at what they have left. 

“Hm, do you like chocolate?” he asks. They have a lot of chocolate pastries today, and they still have a few slices of Yuuri’s favourite chocolate caramel sea-salt layered-cake. 

“Doesn’t everyone?” the man chuckles and Yuuri glances up at him though his eyelashes with a sweet smile. 

“Most do,” he agrees. “It’s my favorite.” He waits a moment, straightening to reach for a plate. He can feel Gorgeous Customer's eyes follow his movement, and he feels so powerful, more than he ever has. He can’t remember ever flirting with someone like this, let alone a customer. But he feels good, and he wants to indulge in this. “Do you trust my judgement?” 

“Definitely,” the other man answers and Yuuri smiles sweetly at him as he picks the plate up and leans down again, placing a slice of cake perfectly on it. He grabs a few small raspberry cookies while he’s at it, before placing it on the counter. Next to him he can see Phichit continuing to work on the line, and Yuuri hopes he won’t be too mad at him for taking far too long with this one. 

“Something to drink?” Yuuri asks, once again looking back up into those pretty eyes. The blush seems to have spread to the man's nose, and that’s even cuter which does nothing to stop this confidence train Yuuri’s on. 

“Yeah, your recommendation there too?” the man asks, leaning forward a little to meet Yuuri over the counter, apparently gathering confidence too now. Yuuri smirks. 

“Well, I’m a tea person,” Yuuri confesses as he grabs one of the white porcelain mugs, bringing it up to place a red kiss mark on the otherwise clean cup. He then turns to make a cup of spiced black tea, hips swaying way more than he usually does. When he turns back with it he sees the man snap his mouth shut, eyes wide. Perfect.

“There you go…?” Yuuri says as he pushes the tray with tea and desserts forward with an expectant smile.

“Oh, T-thank you. Victor,” Gorgeous Customer says, eyes still wide. “What do I owe you?”

Yuuri shakes his head as Victor picks up the tray. “On me.” Yuuri answers with a wink. He can see Victor visibly swallow and Yuuri considers if asking for his phone number would be too much. He’s just about to do that when someone calls from the side. 

“Victor!” 

Victor snaps his gaze from Yuuri to the person calling him, another man standing with an already made tray of cherry pie. Yuuri frowns, suddenly realising Victor might be on a date and that he quite shamelessly flirted with him and kissed his cup. 

“You coming?” the other man asks with a smirk. He doesn’t look annoyed at least, and since Yuuri has no filter and hates himself, he smiles as Victor turns back to him. 

“Have a good date.”

Victor’s eyes widen and then he shakes his head furiously, almost spilling the tea on the tray as he does. ”No, no. We’re just friends. Best friends. I’m single. Very single.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri says, feeling his cheeks colour now. “Have fun with your friend then, Victor.” 

“Thank you,” Victor says before he licks his lips nervously. “I’ll see you again?” 

“I hope so,” Yuuri admits, and the most beautiful smile in the world spreads on Victor’s lips before he ducks his head down. 

Yuuri’s heart is pounding like it’s about to jump out of his chest when Victor walks away, and it’s only then he realises that the line is empty. Surprised, he looks over at Phichit who’s leaning against the back counter smirking. 

“Some of us can flirt  _ and _ work,” his best friend comments. Yuuri blushes even more as he bites his lip, turning to wipe the counter clean. 

“Shut up.”

Phichit laughs, carefree and happy, before he joins next to Yuuri, hip bumping him. Yuuri bumps him back, and then they just stand there looking over the coffee shop filled with guests. They did good. 

“Phichit? Should I post Yuuri flirting with that customer on Instagram immediately or do you want to edit it for YouTube?” Minami asks, and realisation washes over Yuuri that Minami’s been standing there the entire time, filming. 

“No!” Yuuri shouts at the same time as Phichit shouts “YES”.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	2. Favourite food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor comes back to the coffee shop, Yuuri indulges him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An HUGE thank you to the lovely [ YukisGlasses ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukisGlasses) for the beta <3

The next time Victor comes in to the coffee shop Yuuri’s confidence isn’t quite as high. As soon as he spots the gorgeous man at the back of the small, Monday afternoon line, he blushes fiercely and turns to make the soy latte for the customer he’s currently helping. His heart is pounding in his chest and he sends a small thank you out into the world that it’s just him and Ji in the shop today. I he had to look at Phichit’s shit-eating grin right now he might bolt. 

The shop has been turned back into its usual clutter of different sets of seating and tables, with books lining the shelves and college students’ art on the walls. Even if most of the decoration consists of things they found second-hand and at auctions, Yuuri really likes how it came together into a miss-matched, charming mess. The sun shines low through the glass roof of the sun patio, and it paints the shop in a soft, golden light. It matches well with the playlist Yuuri chose for this work shift. Yuuri sways slightly to the music, subconsciously, as he works through the line, until Victor’s up next to the counter. 

“Hi,” Yuuri says, wiping his hands on the dark blue apron nervously. The lace that Victor last saw him in has been exchanged for his usual long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. Victor’s in a full suit this time, and he smiles sweetly as the customer in front of him moves out of the way.    
“Hi Yuuri,” Victor says and Yuuri’s stomach flips.He’s silently thankful for the nametag on his apron, pinned next to the pride flag pin and the custom-made bowl of katsudon Phichit gave him for his last birthday. “How are you?”

“Good,” Yuuri says, trying his hardest to will down his blush without any success. “What can I get you today, Victor?”

At the mention of his name Victor’s smile turns heartshaped, and Yuuri’s heart does a double beat in his chest at how adorable that is. Victor tilts his head slightly, so that his fringe falls into his eye. “Baker’s choice?” Victor suggests. “What you last recommended was delicious.” 

“I’m glad,” Yuuri says as he moves over to the display to look through what he has to offer. “It was one of my favorites.” 

“To bake or eat?” Victor questions, leaning against the counter as he watches Yuuri who has trouble deciding. The cheesecake did turn out great, but the Nutella banana pancake cake has been a real hit. He doesn’t want to disappoint Victor now that he’s made such a good impression that he came back. 

“Both,” Yuuri confesses with a smile. “It always gives me a bit of trouble when making it, but it’s always worth it in the end.”

“Mmh,” Victor agrees. “Any chance I’ll get to see it on the YouTube channel?”

“Oh!” Yuuri says out of surprise, looking up from the display to lock eyes with Victor, who’s smiling knowingly. “You — you watched that?”

“Yeah,” Victor admits. “I might have been having withdrawal since I was here last.”

“Withdrawal?” Yuuri questions and Victor smirks. 

“From the cakes, of course,” he clairfes, but he punctuates it with a wink, and Yuuri’s stomach does an excited flip. That confidence from last Friday starts to fill him again, even if it’s not as powerful.

“Of course,” he agrees with a smile, and Victor returns it sweetly. “Anything from the stream you want to try? I bet most things I have here have been on there at some point.”

“Yeah? Well then I must have seen them all with how many videos I managed to watch throughout the weekend,” Victor says, quite shamelessly. “I want to try your favorite Yuuri. Would you indulge me in that?”

Yuuri does. Victor comes by almost every weekday after that, and Yuuri takes to making all his favorites for him: sticky cakes, very cherry chocolate cake, saffron biscuits. Yuuri challenges himself to make the best version of all his sweet-tooth indulgences  — to see how he can make them a little better, a little more delicious. It’s all for one thing. It’s for Victor’s face to split into that beautiful smile and for him to exclaim an excited “Delicious!” Victor always insists that they share the sweets, and Yuuri really can’t say no. 

Victor comes to the shop during the lull of guests in the late afternoon. It always seems to happen between the people going home from work and the evening rush of college students who come in for late night study sessions. At first, Victor stands by the counter, hanging on the display as he munches on Yuuri’s creations. After a month, Yuuri invites him to sit on the back one instead, and Victor happily agrees. This gives Yuuri the opportunity to still tend to the few customers who’re coming in without Victor having to move. It works great for everyone. 

Today, Yuuri’s made a sunken almond sticky cake, and Victor sips his spiced tea  — that Yuuri refuses to put jam in  — as he waits for Yuuri to finish helping a pair of girls at the register. He hasn’t touched the cake yet and Yuuri’s a bit anxious about it, because he’s excited to hear what he thinks. He wishes the girls a good study session before he walks over to Victor, wiping some of the coffee he’d spilled onto his apron. Victor holds out a fork and Yuuri furrows his eyebrows. 

“It’s for you,” Yuuri points out but Victor shakes his head, bringing the fork back to the cake to cut a piece, before holding it out for Yuuri to taste instead. Yuuri feels the blush seep into his cheeks, but takes the final step forward, enveloping the fork with his lips. The chocolate flavour explodes on his tongue, together with the smoothness of the buttery sunken almonds. Yuuri hums out a moan without even thinking as his eyes slide closed. It is a really, really good cake. When he opens his eyes there’s a pink blush on Victor’s nose as he looks at him, and Yuuri blushes too as he averts his eyes. 

“That good, huh?” Victor asks with a small smile before slicing another piece of the cake onto the fork. “I love how much you love sweets, Yuuri. It’s so cute.” 

He brings the fork to his own mouth, perfect lips enveloping the fork that was just in Yuuri’s mouth, and he tries very hard to not think about that. Victor moans too, and Yuuri’s entire stomach flips at the sound. He clears his throat and Victor looks at him with an amused expression. 

“This might be the best one yet,” Victor says as he takes another bite. “Even better than the strawberry cake.” 

“You say everything is the best one,” Yuuri teases, accepting another piece of cake from Victor’s fork. This feels so domestic. Coupley. Still, they aren’t a couple. Yuuri’s pretty sure Victor’s interested in him with how he flirts and compliments him all the time: both his looks and his baking. Victor once said Yuuri’s thighs were the most perfect thighs he’s ever seen, and Yuuri had not been able to sleep that entire night just thinking about that single comment. He still hasn’t asked Yuuri out, and Yuuri hasn’t asked either, but he thinks they’re on their way.

Victor has become a very enjoyable part of Yuuri’s everyday life, and he looks forward to hearing about Victor’s job, his crazy friend Chris, and his trips. When they’ve known each other for two months, Victor goes on a week-long trip to visit his parents and Yuuri misses him like crazy. It’s not even funny how much he wishes he had Victor’s number, just to check in with him. The same day Victor comes home, he’s in the shop. It’s a Sunday and he usually never comes in on the weekends, but he’s jumping up on the counter without even waiting for Yuuri to tell him to while Yuuri finishes up with customers. 

“Hi,” Yuuri says as soon as he’s done, finding himself with his arms full of Victor as soon as he turns. Victor’s arms encircle his waist, fingers finding the sliver of skin exposed by his shirt riding up from the sudden embrace. Victor cuddles close, and Yuuri relaxes into the embrace as well, letting his arms wrap around Victor’s shoulders. Victor is longer than him, so Yuuri has to go up on his toes slightly to hold the embrace. He lets himself press his face against Victor's neck for a moment, to breathe in his cologne and the smell of his shampoo. 

“I missed you,” Victor says, gripping tighter at Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri’s had trouble with how his own body looks for most of his life, and a position like this might have made him uncomfortable if Victor wasn’t holding him so adoringly. It makes Yuuri’s heart flutter. 

“I missed you too,” Yuuri admits, and Victor squeezes him even tighter for a moment before slipping out of Yuuri’s arms. “How was the trip?”

Victor sits back on the counter and Yuuri brings up some Pavlova filled with whipped cream, passion fruit, and raspberries for them to share. Victor shows pictures of his mothers and their dogs,. He admits that he’s always wanted a poodle himself, but is afraid that it would spend too much time alone with how much time he spends at work. Yuuri stands a little closer than he usually does as he looks at the photos on Victor’s phone and he can feel that something has shifted. Soon, he thinks, I’ll ask him out. 

  
  



	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainstorm hits the city, leading Yuuri to have a quiet day at work, or so he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely [ YukisGlasses ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukisGlasses) for the beta and endless support in everything in my life. <3

Fall has hit them like a brick wall with rainstorm after rainstorm washing over the city. Most people have come in with umbrellas the last few days, but the flow of customers has remained steady despite the weather. That is until today. 

The news had warned about it last night. As Yuuri woke up to the downpour whipping against the window, he’d immediately rolled over in bed and texted Ji that he didn’t need to come in for his shift. He didn’t want him to have to cross town in this weather. Yuuri didn’t expect there to be many customers coming in today anyway and he could probably handle them himself. 

He lets out a yawn, rolls out of bed and takes a scalding warm shower to get his temperature up. He dresses in warmer clothes than he usually does, and treks down stairs to start up the coffee shop. Living on top of his work has both up and down-sides. One of the perks is that he has easy access to ovens that make perfectly baked bread first thing in the morning. The downside is that he sometimes works himself exhausted when things aren’t working as he wants them to, stubborn as he is. 

He sets up the camera Phichit always leaves in the kitchen, and makes a quick video on how to make a fast morning bread with baking soda and a blackberry marmalade as he makes his breakfast. He’s become more comfortable with doing these segments.ven though Phichit is usually the one who makes sure that the stream works and keeps their social media accounts updated, every now and then Yuuri surprises everyone with a video he’s done himself. They streamed last night, Yuuri making a warm garlic soup with Ji  — perfect for rainy days  — so no stream for a few days. When Yuuri’s done with the new video he uploads it to YouTube and shares the link on their social media. Phichit will be proud. 

He takes the bread, now covered with butter and marmalade, with him out into the shop and starts things up. He munches as he walks around, lifting down chairs, starting the coffee machine and the display, before filling it with pastries baked last night. He decides to keep the lighting dim and lights all of the candles instead. The shop is warm, and Yuuri wraps his fingers around a warm cup of his favourite tea as he leans back against the counter. 

A few customers come in during what is usually the morning rush, but it’s nowhere near the capacity they usually see. Yuuri manages on his own with little trouble, and by the time the clock inches its way to 3 pm, he’s only had four lunch guests. He’s currently lounging on one of the couches, reading a new book a customer had traded out for one of the old ones on the shelves. The rain is a steady pounding against the large windows and Yuuri enjoys this lazy, slow day. Rain has always made him happy. It’s an opportunity to have a day where he can do anything he wants: curl up with a book or watch a series, cook warm food, and drink hot chocolate. He settles further into the warmth of the couch with a sigh, before the door to the coffee shop bursts open. Yuuri sits up sharply, eyes wide and heart hammering as he looks over at the door. Victor is standing there, completely soaked. He’s in his usual suit, but it's dripping down on the floor with how wet it is. Yuuri looks at him in shock for a moment, still surprised with a bit of adrenaline shot, before he jumps off the couch and approaches him. 

“Victor!” he says as he closes in on Victor who’s just closing the door. The wind is howling outside  — it must have picked up  — and it must be extremely hard to move around outside. “You’re soaked. What happened?”

Victor pushes his hair back out of his eyes, and how anyone looks this good when dripping wet is a mystery to Yuuri. But if anyone could, it would be Victor. 

“My umbrella broke,” Victor explains. Yuuri stares as the wet clothes start to create a puddle on the hardwood floor from how much they’re dripping. 

“Why did you go out at all?” Yuuri asks, darting to the back and coming back with towels. He hands one to Victor and then kneels down to wipe the water up from the floor. 

“Let me do that,” Victor says,crouching down. Yuuri swats him away with a pointed look. 

“You focus on getting dry, or you’ll catch a cold,” he says determinedly as he starts soaking up the water. He prompts Victor to lift his feet so he can stand on the towel. Victor complies, and as Yuuri rises he can see him trying to dry his hair and clothes. It becomes obvious that there is no saving the suit in the form of getting it dry while it’s still on Victor. It looks like he’s been standing under a shower he’s so soaked. As he’s trying to get his hair dry,Yuuri can see that he’s shivering. 

“You have to get out of that suit,” Yuuri says, leaning towards the door to lock it and flip the sign. 

“Wow, Yuuri so forward,” Victor says with a wink, even as his lips are starting to turn blue. Yuuri shakes his head and starts moving around the shop to blow the candles out. “I don’t really have any other clothes on me, you know, so if you’re not planning for me to walk around the shop naked — ,” Victor starts with a grin. Yuuri tries very hard to push the mental image of Victor  — naked  — from his mind as he moves to the back door, switching everything that needs to be turned off, off. 

“Come on,” he says.Victor looks puzzled, but complies, stepping out of his soaked dress shoes and socks onto the towel before following Yuuri to the back. 

“Where are we going?” Victor asks as Yuuri guides them through the back kitchen to the stairs leading up to the apartment. 

“My place, to find you some clothes,” Yuuri offers in explanation. 

“You live here?” Victor asks as they ascend the creaky wooden steps. “I didn’t know that.” Yuuri shrugs as he moves up, unlocking the door and moving in. 

“I usually don’t tell people that. Only people I want to know,” he admits. In college there had been a few people who started hanging around outside the dorm after the YouTube channel picked up. Yuuri would rather avoid that. 

“So, you want me to know where you live?” Victor asks. When Yuuri turns back to him, he’s smiling sweetly and Yuuri blushes. 

“I want you not to get sick,” Yuuri shoots back, looking down at the hem of Victor’s pants that are still dripping  — now all over Yuuri’s hallway floor. 

“You care about me that much?” Victor asks and Yuuri wants to roll his eyes at how silly that question is. 

“Of course I do,” Yuuri points out. “Stay here.”

He finds his way to the closet and pulls out a pair of fuzzy socks, a hoodie, and a pair of sweats. He also finds a pair of clean boxers and even though he’s pretty sure it’s all going to be ill-fitting on Victor, he’s pretty sure it’s better than a soaked suit. He hurries back to the hallway and tries not to feel a little overwhelmed by this beautiful man  — who he has the biggest crush on  — standing in his hallway, looking around at Yuuri’s trinkets while standing absolutely still with his bare feet in a puddle of rainwater. 

“Here,” Yuuri says as he hands the clothes over. “There’s a bathroom over there,” he instructs while pointing at the white door to the right. “You can change or take a shower. Or both. I’ll be in the living room when you’re done.”

“Thank you,” Victor says, some pink coloring his cheeks, but that might just be the cold. He steps over to the bathroom then and as he does, Yuuri sets to clean up and make some tea to hopefully warm Victor up after he comes out. It only takes a few minutes. When Victor joins him, he’s adorably bundled up in sweatpants that are practically hanging off his hips, and a hoodie that fits well over his shoulders but is far too wide over his stomach and a little too short. His lips are no longer blue, but the pinkness of his cheeks still prominent as he sinks into Yuuri’s couch next to him, tucking his feet underneath him.

“Thank you,” Victor says again and Yuuri has to hold back to not push himself close to cuddle him. 

“No trouble,” Yuuri admits. It feels like a privilege to have Victor wear his clothes, because it makes something warm curl in his stomach. It feels extremely domestic, and Yuuri feels like he’s cheating in life because he and Victor are not a couple  — even if Yuuri wants them to be. “Why were you out there anyway? Umbrella or not, it’s storming like crazy.”

Victor looks sheepish as he looks up at Yuuri, resting the side of his head against the couch backrest to look at him. “You made a cute video this morning,” he says with a shrug. 

“You ventured out into a storm because I posted a video of bread baking?” Yuuri asks as he furrows his brow, and Victor licks his lips nervously before biting the lower one slightly. He looks nervous, and Yuuri feels his stomach flutter with butterflies. 

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Victor agrees. His hands tremble as he wrings them together, making Yuuri frown. 

“Are you still cold?” he asks, looking at Victor’s slim fingers. 

“A little,” Victor nods, looking down at his own hands. Yuuri’s just about to get up and get a blanket but is stopped by Victor moving forward slowly, placing a hand on his thigh. It’s a simple touch, light and easy to brush off, but when Yuuri doesn’t, Victor puts more weight on it, leaning even closer until their faces are only a breath apart. Yuuri’s eyes dart down to Victor’s lips and then back up to his eyes, heart hammering in his chest. 

“Warm me up, Yuuri,” Victor whispers and Yuuri wants to, more than anything. He places a hand on Victor’s hip, curling his hand around it, and then leans closer. Victor’s other hand finds Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri’s, Victor’s. It’s slow and sweet, and when their lips meet for the first time Yuuri feels like he’s been set on fire. He grips tighter at Victor’s hip, feeling how Victor’s hand moves to his chest to push him down into the couch, lips locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: the boys indulge in some warmth
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. Indulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to the lovely [ YukisGlasses ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukisGlasses) for the help with the beta <3. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this smutty chapter.

**Chapter four - Indulgence **

Victor kisses like a dream. Yuuri feels completely breathless and dizzy from how his lips move against his own, how soft they are, how Victor opes them slightly to envelop Yuuri’s own. Yuuri’s never been kissed like this, or maybe he’s just never felt this way before. His entire body is tingling from it, as Victor settles between his spread legs on the couch, hands cradling his face softly. Yuuri grips Victor’s hips and pulls him down, until he can wrap his arms around his waist to hold him close. Victor smells like some sort of mix of himself and Yuuri’s detergent and something possessive coils in his stomach because of it, making him hold tighter, press Victor down on his chest. Victor’s hands move down and so do his lips, grazing Yuuri’s jaw and throat, making Yuuri’s breath hitch as his hands find their way under his shirt. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathes against his skin, cold hands pressing further up his chest. Victor’s caresses are loving as they move up his skin, hiking the shirt up to his armpits. Victor rises then, eyes darker than Yuuri’s ever seen them. “Can I take this off?” 

Yuuri nods, and Victor rises on his knees between Yuuri’s legs so Yuuri can sit up, and together they pull the hoodie over Yuuri’s head. Yuuri hasn't even managed to throw it on the floor before he can feel Victor’s tongue swipe over a sensitive nipple, making Yuuri arch into the touch. 

“Haa,” Yuuri moans, surprised, hands tangling in the hairs on the back of Victor’s neck. This is fast. They just kissed for the first time a few minutes ago, but Yuuri’s aching for Victor’s touch, for anything he has to give. Yuuri’s been falling in love with Victor for months, and this feels good. He sees no reason to stop. 

Victor settles back, blue eyes wide and chest heaving. “Do- Do you want to move to the bed?” 

Yuuri nods, even as he feels his cheeks flood with a blush, and together they untangle so they can stand, only so they can retangle again when they start to move through the apartment. Their lips stay locked together as Yuuri guides them towards his bedroom, stopping once in a while to touch, and grope, and squeeze. Victor seems to love to touch Yuuri’s hips and stomach, caress up his back, and Yuuri answers in kind. Victor has an amazing chest, and Yuuri makes sure to give it a lot of attention, even before they’ve made it to the bed. Victor pushes Yuuri down first and Yuuri goes willingly, scooting up as Victor crawls with him, neither of them wanting to break the kiss. It’s turned wet while they’ve moved to the bed and Yuuri loves the way Victor’s tongue feels in his mouth. 

Yuuri’s hands find their way underneath Victor’s shirt and Victor grabs it immediately to pull it off and discard it. 

“I’m supposed to warm you up,” Yuuri pants as Victor leans down to kiss him again, hands seemingly mapping out Yuuri’s chest. 

“You are,” Victor assures him as he breaks from Yuuri’s lips, starting to kiss down his neck and chest again. “I’ve been longing to do this for so long. You have such an amazing body.” Victor kisses down his sternum to Yuuri’s belly button, dipping his tongue in there before he moves down to kiss at the softness of his stomach and hips. He scrapes his teeth at the swell of Yuuri’s right hip, and Yuuri gasps and bucks up, the soft teasing touches making him more and more aroused by the second. 

“I’ve wanted it too,” Yuuri agrees. He’s trying to keep himself steady by holding onto Victor’s shoulders, feeling dizzy with how amazingly long Victor spends with the parts Yuuri doesn’t always love about himself, kissing and leaving hickeys over faded stretch marks. Victor’s tongue swipes underneath the hem of Yuuri’s pants and Yuuri moans again, feeling Victor smirk against his skin. 

“Can I take these off?” he asks and Yuuri nods, raising his hips as Victor unbuttons his jeans and slides them off. Yuuri feels exposed, but not in a bad way, especially when Victor comes back up to kiss him sweetly on the lips again. “Gorgeous,” he whispers, before climbing down Yuuri’s body. The kisses are more scattered this time, and it’s clear he has a goal now, somewhere he wants to be. Victor settles between Yuuri’s thighs, and then starts to absolutely worship them. Yuuri shivers as Victor’s lips press against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, up, up and then sucks a mark right underneath the edge of his boxers. 

“Victor,” Yuuri gasps, fingers tangling in Victor’s hair as he tries to steady himself. He doesn’t tug or pull, simply holds so he doesn’t float away in the sensation. 

“I love these,” Victor says into his skin, moving to the other thigh to give it the same attention. “So soft and smooth and lovely.” 

Victor continues to lavish his thighs with attention, until Yuuri is a shivering mess on the bed. Only then does he rise on his elbows and wraps his wet mouth around Yuuri’s hard, still-clothed cock. Yuuri gasps and moans, bucking up into the heat of Victor’s mouth. It feels heavenly, and still Yuuri longs for more. Victor sucks through the fabric, from the tip all the way down to the base, or as close as he can get, before he rises again, crawling up Yuuri’s entire body. Yuuri welcomes him eagerly, hands dipping into Victor’s pants and underwear to grab his ass. Victor gasps and presses into Yuuri’s groin, Yuuri pressing back with a moan. He slides the pants and underwear down slowly, giving Victor a chance to tell him to stop, but he doesn’t. He raises his hips slightly, helping to kick them off completely without breaking the kiss. When he lays back down, it’s only Yuuri’s saliva and precome soaked underwear separating them. 

Yuuri wants to touch everything, every part of Victor, and he does. He indulges in feeling his muscles tense and relax under his hands as Victor grips Yuuri’s hips, rolling his own in a slow and steady pace. Victor is soft skin and hard muscle, and Yuuri never wants to stop touching him. 

They roll to their sides, and Victor’s hands dip into Yuuri’s underwear, breaking the kiss to look him straight in the eye. 

“Take them off?” Yuuri asks as he leans down to kiss Victor’s neck, leaving red marks as he does. Victor does, and soon their hard cocks are laying next to each other, grazing slightly as they roll their hips as they continue to kiss. Victor’s the one who grabs them both first, Yuuri arching into the touch with a breathy moan. 

“So sexy Yuuri,” Victor moans too, his other hand on Yuuri’s hip squeezing slightly. “So lovely, and sexy, and amazing.” 

“Victor,” Yuuri breathes, fucking into Victor’s fist next to his cock, and Victor moans too, hand speeding up as they both start to roll their hips into it. Victor comes first, spilling warmly between them. His face in true pleasurable bliss makes heat roll through Yuuri’s entire body. He follows soon after, biting his lip as Victor latches on to his neck again, stroking him through it completely, until Yuuir’s a twitching mess in his grip. 

They simply lay and breathe next to each other for a while, eyes locked with silly smiles on their faces. The feeling is euphoric. The anticipation and pining all come crashing down on him as Victor leans forward to peck softly at Yuuri’s lips, hand still splayed low on Yuuri’s soft and cum sticky stomach.

“I’m in love with you,” Victor whispers, and Yuuri feels like he might cry with how overwhelmingly emotional he’s feeling. He has to roll them over, kissing Victor harder, to push all his emotions into him. 

“I’m in love with you too,” Yuuri says in between kisses, pressing the words into Victor’s lips. Victor smiles into the kiss  — a smile that turns into a laugh  — and Yuuri pulls back to look down at him with a puzzled look. Victor shakes his head with a sheepish look, biting his kiss swollen lip adorably. 

“I had finally worked up the courage to ask you out today, but then there was a rain storm and…,” he shakes his head with a chuckle, pressing up to peck lightly at Yuuri’s lips. “I never thought I would end up in your bed before I had the chance to ask you out on a real date.”

“Do you still want to?” Yuuri asks, leaning down to trail his nose against the side on Victor’s jaw.

“I do,” Victor says with a nod, arms around Yuuri’s shoulder tightening slightly. “A real date. You spoil me so much. Let me spoil you.”

Yuuri wants to protest, to say that Victor spoils him with simply his presence, but he doesn’t. He simply snuggles closer, leaning his weight on Victor who holds him close. “I would love that,” Yuuri breathes and is rewarded with the loveliest smile. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part: datedatedate! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	5. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely [ YukisGlasses ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukisGlasses) for the beta <3.

Yuuri is extremely nervous as he stands outside of the coffee shop waiting for Victor to pick him up for their date. It’s strange, but Yuuri’s realised that he’s never even seen Victor outside of the coffee shop, which is insane. This will be the first time they will be outside of that small, little bubble and Yuuri is both excited and terrified for it. 

Victor has been very secretive about what they’ll be doing, only giving Yuuri the instructions to wear something nice when he has been by the coffee shop for his regular visits. Phichit helped him pinpoint what a ‘nice’ outfit is, and now Yuuri’s in a pair of tight black jeans and a dark blue button up, with a soft grey sweater over. He thinks he looks alright, and he can only hope that the outfit will fit whatever Victor has thought out for them. 

It’s been four days since the rainstorm, and Victor has been into the coffee shop every day with soft smiles and hip squeezes, kissing Yuuri’s cheek and hand every chance he gets. Yuuri feels like he’s walking on a cloud from how adored he’s felt. They might have snuck back into the kitchen for a make out session on Wednesday. Victor’s hands sliding into Yuuri’s back pants pockets to squeeze, as his lips enveloped Yuuri’s upper lip, before tracing the seam of Yuuri’s lips with his tongue. Yuuri had emerged with two hickeys on the left side of his throat and Victor’s hair had been discheveld as they said goodbye. Phichit disrupted into giggles as soon as Victor was out the door. Yuuri partly deserved it, he’s been teasing Phichit about his dating life ever since they started rooming together in college, so it’s only fair he gets teased back. 

Yuuri’s decided to keep his glasses on for the date, but he’s slicked his hair back for a more put-together look. He glances down at his watch and rests back against the building wall, looking back and forth down the street. He’s a bit early, but he was pacing so much inside the café that Phichit got sick of him and threw him out. A sleek, dark car slides up to the curb, and Yuuri pushes off the wall just as Victor steps out of the driver’s side. He smiles brightly, and Yuuri smiles back, stepping forward towards Victor as the other man closes the distance. 

“Good evening lovely,” Victor greets him, hand on Yuuri’s hip and lips at the juncture of his mouth. “You look amazing,” he whispers and it sends a shiver all through Yuuri’s body. Victor’s in dark grey slacks and a small flowery patterned button up, making him look softer than his usual suit style. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri says with a soft smile, following Victor’s guidance towards the car. “So do you.”

“Only the best for you,” Victor says, and Yuuri’s unable to contain his blush as it floods his cheeks. Victor opens the door and Yuuri slides easily into the sleek car. Victor drives them out to the harbour and then with his arm linked with Yuuri’s, guides him to one of the restaurant boats.

“Have you been on one of these before?” Victor asks and Yuuri shakes his head. He’s heard of them, about the good food and amazing view, but he’s never had anyone to do things like this with before. Victor beams, hand moving to the small of Yuuri’s back as they’re greeted by the crew then guided onto the boat and to their table. Victor pulls out his chair and Yuuri smiles sweetly, wondering if he’s ended up in some romantic movie. No one has ever treated Yuuri like this, and it’s not that he’s felt he needed it, but it’s extremely empowering to have someone’s full attention. Victor sits down too, and as they glance out the large floor-to-ceiling windows at the view, Victor laces their fingers together on the table. 

The waiter comes as the boat docks out. They get the chance to choose from an array of fresh seafood and fish, and Yuuri has a hard time choosing from all the delicacies on the menu. They decide to go for shrimp, a large bowl of them being presented for the pair to share, with bread and aioli to place them on after they’ve peeled them. The sun is slowly setting over the water, and they both take their time peeling and eating as they talk and sip on dry, white wine. Yuuri’s never felt so spoiled in his life.

“I got this recommendation from a colleague who said she seduced her wife into marrying her after a date on one of these, so I hoped it would be pleasurable,” Victor says with a smile as Yuuri’s cheeks color. 

“It’s amazing,” Yuuri admits, prying his eyes from the gorgeous view across the table to look out at the beautiful one over the water, just to catch his breath. “I don’t think I've ever been on a real date before.”

“What?” Victor asks and Yuuri turns back to see him sitting completely still, eyebrows raised in surprise. He studies Yuuri, as if he thinks he’s lying, and Yuuri lets out a soft laugh, shaking his head.

“I mean, not like this. Not officially,” he clarifies. “There have been ‘hangouts’ and things like that, but nothing organized like this. Nothing that’s felt this special.”

Victor blushes a pretty pink over his nose and leans forward, hand coming to cup Yuuri’s face, stroke his thumb over Yuuri’s cheekbone. “That’s horrendous, and if you let me I will take you on all the classic cheesy dates you want,” Victor vows. Yuuri can’t help but press into his touch as his eyes fall closed and he smiles. The truth is he wants to. Not the cheesy dates per say, but to spend more time with Victor. The other man seems to constantly be on his mind, his presence growing steadily ever since that first meeting. 

“Only if you want to,” Yuuri says and Victor smiles so softly that Yuuri’s heart might stop in his chest. 

“There’s nothing I want more than to spend time with you, Yuuri,” Victor says, as if echoing Yuuri’s own thoughts. 

They eat until they’re completely stuffed, and even then they order dessert. The vanilla pannacotta is velvety and smooth, but Victor still claims everything Yuuri makes is better. Yuuri shakes his head but smiles, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Victor is always complimenting his skill in the kitchen, and it’s nice to be recognised for something he’s worked hard for. 

After the food is eaten and the wine is gone they venture up and stand next to the railing, watching as the sun disappears down into the water with Victor’s hand splayed on Yuuri’s hip. Yuuri leans into his side, breathing in the way he smells and revelling in the warmth of him. How safe he makes Yuuri feel. It’s so easy to turn to him, meet his gaze, and press up to meet him as Victor leans down. There’s a breath ghosting over his lips as he closes his eyes, and then Victor’s lips press against his own. It tingles through Yuuri’s body, makes warmth pool in his gut as he presses closer, gripping the fabric of Victor’s shirt tightly by his waist. 

It’s so lovely, breaths shared as the air grows colder when the sun finally sets. It’s been slight torture to not be able to hold Victor like this since they were in Yuuri’s apartment. To not know if he’s allowed or if Victor truly wants to. There’s no doubt in Yuuri’s mind now. 

The boat docks and Victor leads him back to the car, once again opening the door for Yuuri to slide into the leather seat. Victor sits down next to him, leaning over the console to press their lips together again. Yuuri doesn’t want to separate, doesn’t want the night to end now. It’s not lust that fuels him  — even if that’s simmering under his skin as well  — it’s a need to be close, to hold and be held. To not separate just yet. 

“You want me to take you back home?” Victor asks, hand still on Yuuri’s neck, lips wet from the kiss. Yuuri shakes his head immediately, and Victor leans over to kiss him again in the same breath, making Yuuri’s catch in his throat. “You want to come with me to mine?” Victor asks instead when they have to pull apart for air, Yuuri feeling dizzy and so in love. 

“Please,” Yuuri says, and Victor smiles, kissing his mouth, cheek, and nose before pulling back to start the car. The entire way he keeps his hand on Yuuri’s thigh, fingers dancing patterns over it, sometimes stopping to squeeze. The touches remind him of Victor between his thighs earlier that week, kissing and worshiping. Yuuri still has some of the marks, now purple and almost faded. He can only hope he’ll have more after tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: four months into their relationship, Yuuri's realised some things about his boyfriend.  
Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	6. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost four months of dating, Yuuri’s discovered something Victor despises about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to the lovely [ YukisGlasses ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukisGlasses) for beta.

After almost four months of dating, Yuuri’s discovered something Victor despises about their relationship. It’s shown in the way he pouts and sighs before they go to bed, without actually addressing the issue itself. Yuuri sees it in the way he frowns at items in the laundry basket, mouth twisting to the side before he tosses the garment into the washing machine. He’s noticed it as Victor all but rips fabric from Yuuri’s body as soon as he can, as soon as he feels he’s allowed. 

Victor absolutely and completely hates Yuuri wearing clothes in bed. 

Yuuri’s always worn pyjamas, full long sleeved shirts and long pants, covering him almost completely. The first times he slept next to Victor he didn’t have them with him though, and they’d been doing very naked activities before curling up together. The need for clothes hadn't felt necessary, but as their relationship progressed they had both fallen into their own routines, and Yuuri’s sleepwear had made their way into their lives and bed. Victor hadn’t said anything the first time Yuuri had put them on  — even if he had frowned and asked if Yuuri was cold  — but the more time they spend together, the more evident it becomes that Victor despises them. 

It’s not simply a lustful thing, Yuuri’s realises. Victor just enjoys feeling them pressed skin to skin, being able to roam his hands over Yuuri’s body in adoring ways. To squeeze the swell of his stomach and hips, grip his thighs, tickle Yuuri’s sides. It’s lovely and intimate, and Yuuri’s been starting to consider ditching the sleepwear entirely just because of how wonderful it feels to have Victor pressed close to him. 

It’s extremely endearing, the pouting and sighs, and Yuuri might have been holding on to the clothes a little longer just so he can see it. It’s also because it’s so nice to know that even if Victor doesn’t like this, he would never push Yuuri out of his comfort zone because of it. Yuuri truly loves him. He has no idea how he got so lucky to find someone so considerate. So much so that his own insecurities melt away and allow him to be more open, even with things that he would never had considered before meeting Victor. Like sleeping in the nude. 

Yuuri’s not there yet, but he can indulge his boyfriend a little. Yuuri’s been sleeping alone for four nights in a row, Victor away for a weekend business meeting, so Yuuri decides to surprise him when he comes back. He strips out of his clothes, takes a shower, and instead of pulling on his usual sleep set, he only puts on a pair of boxers  — a very nice pair  — and lays down to sleep. It feels strange at first, cold and bed empty, and even with the covers he feels exposed. Still, he relaxes and it doesn’t take too long before he falls asleep. 

Yuuri wakes slowly, mind foggy. He feels warm, so warm all over. The bed is soft and snuggly and there’s a warmth pressing against his back, enveloping him in comfort. Hands are caressing over his stomach and up his chest, skimming over his nipples and it feels nice, oh so nice. 

“Yuuri,” Victor says, lips pressed into Yuuri’s neck, breaths deep. He’s all but plastered against Yuuri’s back, skin to skin, except his hips that are rolling slowly against Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri presses back against it almost unconsciously, feeling a tingle in his body and heat already pooling in his gut. 

In the months they’ve been together they’ve both learned a lot about each other and themselves, and Yuuri’s realised how much he absolutly loves sleepy sex. He’s never had any long-standing partners before Victor, so he hasn’t been able to indulge in this before. But waking up to soft caresses and then slowly, almost clumsily, taking each other apart as they slowly wake, Yuuri adores. He presses back against Victor’s already hard length, the only thing separating them is the thin material of Yuuri’s boxers. 

“Mmh,” Yuuri moans, twisting so he can slot their lips together in a messy kiss. He would like to turn and kiss his boyfriend properly, but the rolling of Victor’s hips feels so nice that he can’t help himself to stay and push back.    
“You’re not wearing clothes,” Victor whispers into the skin of his jaw, pressing kisses seemingly to any and all patches of skin he can reach while still staying in this position. Yuuri presses back harder, leading Victor to gasp as one hand finds one of Yuuri’s nipples, the other digging into his hip.

“I missed you,” Yuuri answers. “I know you hate them.”

Victor sighs, and for a moment Yuuri thinks he’ll protest, fingers dancing from Yuuri’s hip down his soft stomach towards the edge of his underwear. “I do. I want to burn them all,” Victor finally admits, and if Yuuri was more awake he would snort. Instead he smiles, pressing his ass back against Victor’s length again as he grabs the other man's hand, guiding it underneath the hem of his underwear. 

“I’ll stop wearing them then,” Yuuri says which earns him a harder thrust because of it, making him gasp and buck forward, Victor’s fingers caressing his length teasingly.

“You will?” Victor asks, peppering kisses to the back of his neck and back. Yuuri nods, head still a bit foggy from sleep and body too focused on Victor’s hands. 

“Touch me,” Yuuri finally manages to push out, and Victor does, hands moving to push the last piece of clothing off Yuuri’s body. 

“Can I finger you?” Victor asks with kisses behind Yuuri’s ear, and Yuuri nods as he shifts, trying to get the hand resting in the juncture on his leg and groin to touch his cock again. Victor pulls back his hands and turns in the bed, and Yuuri’s about to follow, chasing his warmth, but Victor’s back in an instant, pushing him back to his side. 

“Let me take care of you, love,” Victor says and Yuuri relaxes back into the mattress, letting Victor’s hands roam freely over his body. A lubed finger caresses down between his cheeks, and Yuuri shifts to give Victor better room, moaning softly as Victor’s finger start circling his rim. The tip goes in easily, and Yuuri sighs in pleasure as Victor’s finger sinks deeper and deeper, stretching Yuuri out. Victor starts a slow pace, Yuuri gripping the sheets as Victor works him open on one, two and then three fingers. Yuuri loves the care he takes with him, the praises he whispers into his skin, the time he takes to find that spot that all but makes Yuuri shout. Victor’s fingers leaves his body, only to find Yuuri’s cock instead, Victor’s erection pressing into his hole. It’s a lovely sensation, to have Victor fuck into him while stroking him off, making Yuuri feel completely surrounded by this man he loves.

“So sexy, Yuuri,” Victor pants into the hair at the back of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri’s hands are tangled in Victor’s hair as he lets Victor do whatever he pleases with him. “So tight, and perfect, and soft.” 

“Vitya,” Yuuri moans repeatedly, feeling so full and so good as Victor’s cock slides against his prostate over and over, teasingly slow, heavenly good. 

“Perfect, absolutely- ah, perfect,” Victor moans and Yuuri loves to hear him sound like this, to hear him lose the smoothness of his voice for something rougher, to feel his hips stutter in rhythm by the pleasure. 

“So good,” Yuuri moans, mind still a bit hazy with sleep and body warm under the covers where Victor’s built them an oasis. “So- aaah- good, Vitya.”

“Fuck, fuck,” Victor moans and Yuuri can feel him speeding up, both his hand and his hips. Yuuri bites his lip so not to scream, his breath rapid and heat in his body so alive, so good. Victor leans down to suck a hickey into his shoulder and the sensation pushes Yuuri over, coming under the covers and all over Victor’s hand as he clenches down on Victor’s lovely cock. Victor moans Yuuri’s name loudly, and Yuuri can feel him spilling inside him as he’s still twitching from his own orgasm. It’s sticky and dirty and Yuuri doesn’t care at all. When Victor’s gone completely soft inside him, Yuuri turns to claim his lips in earnest, pressing all the ‘I missed you’s he’s felt in the last few days into his mouth. Victor holds him close, one hand playfully squeezing his ass, and Yuuri thinks that if his life can have moments like this, filled with so much love, tenderness and heat, he can count himself as extremely lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so weak for sleepy smutt I kid you not. Final part will be posted tomorrow!
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely [ YukisGlasses ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukisGlasses) who helped me beta this and who talked so much about Chubby Yuuri Appreciation Week that I got inspired to join. 
> 
> It's been so much fun to write this very soft and fluffy Coffee Shop AU and to work with the prompts. Please check out the rest of the collection because there's so much gold there.

Victor’s not sure what it is that wakes him. It might be the music flowing through the apartment, filling the silence with song. It might be the smell of freshly baked bread and cupcakes, making his stomach growl. It might be the very cold and empty bed that’s usually so much fuller. He sits up with a frown, looking around the empty bedroom with a pout. He knows what all these things mean and as lovely as it is, he still would have liked to wake up pressed against Yuuri, waking him up with kisses and caresses. It’s rare for Yuuri to be up before him, and maybe that's why Victor feels so surprised by it, pushing the covers away and grabbing one of his fiancés shirts as he does. The apartment is warm, and the heat from the downstairs kitchen is only adding to it from the open apartment door. Clearly, that’s where his love has gone off to.

Victor decides to put on some pants before he heads down, remembering the conversation he and Yuuri had a week ago about not flashing Victor’s ‘perfect ass’ to the employees. Victor had smiled sweetly at the compliment and squeezed Yuuri’s full ass in turn, saying it was impossible for him to have the most perfect ass since that title belonged to his lovely fiancé. Yuuri has an excellent ass, full and soft, and Victor loves burying his face in it. That and Yuuri’s thighs, his stomach, and the juncture of his neck and shoulder. There’s not really a part of Yuuri that Victor doesn't love to kiss and caress or leave lovemarks on, even if he has a few favorites. 

He pats down the stairs carefully, stopping to cuddle their two rescue poodles  —  Makkachin and Aiko  —  who are sleeping soundly outside out the doggy gate that leads into the kitchen where they’re not allowed. Both dogs accept the cuddles for a while, but snuggle back to sleep soon enough. Yuuri must have taken them out and fed them already then. Victor steps over the gate into the kitchen, smiling as he looks at the love of his life move around the kitchen, baking god knows what, as he talks into the stationary camera placed on one of the benches. 

Yuuri’s in a t-shirt that’s riding up slightly on the back of his hips, jeans low and front covered in an apron. Victor longs to kiss the sliver of skin exposed, hold him tight, whisper sweet things in his ear. And truly, he doesn’t see why not. He pads over immediately, wrapping his arms around Yuuri from behind and snuggles his forehead into his neck. 

“Morning Vitya,” Yuuri says, and even without looking Victor knows he’s smiling. Victor smiles too, squeezing tighter. “Say hi to the viewers.” 

Victor doesn’t look up, but he removes one arm from Yuuri’s waist to wave, earning a chuckle from his fiancé. 

“Sleepy this morning?” Yuuri asks and Victor nods as he pushes his head up to peck at Yuuri’s cheek. 

“I missed you,” he says and Yuuri nods, turning to peck him at the lips in the embrace. There’s flour scattered on his cheek, glasses sliding down on his cute nose, and Victor loves him. 

“You want to help?” Yuuri asks, nodding down to the batter of whatever it is before glancing back at Victor who frowns, cuddling back against Yuuri’s back. 

“Can I help by staying back here?” he asks and Yuuri laughs, bright and carefree. 

“Of course,” Yuuri agrees, squeezing the hand Victor has resting against his stomach before he turns back to the camera. Victor moves with Yuuri, content to just be next to him, like a human octopus wrapped around the one he loves. Yuuri never shrugs him off, has never called him ‘too much’ or ‘clingy’. He encourages Victor to always be himself around Yuuri, and Victor’s never been happier than he is now. He can’t believe Chris’s need for hipster cupcakes lead him to the love of his life.

He hugs the soft part of Yuuri’s stomach a little tighter, whispering an ‘I love you’ into his hair while Yuuri stirs, and Yuuri turns to peck at his lips again, an amused and soft smile on his face. In two months they’re getting married, and even if Victor doesn’t expect things to change much because of it, he longs for it, to be Yuuri’s in every way. It’s all he could have ever asked for. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
